


【万笛】我想摸你的头发

by mushroom5



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroom5/pseuds/mushroom5
Summary: Summary：金发是人间瑰宝，以及青春期男孩的烦恼。





	【万笛】我想摸你的头发

**Author's Note:**

> 和上篇一样又是伊万单箭头卢卡，设定伊万是未成年所以没有性行为，但有DIY、性幻想和春梦，注意避雷！OOC预警！我终于对卢卡的头发下手了_(:з」∠)_

早晨七点四十分，那个金发男孩果然准时出现了。伊万·拉基蒂奇紧张地握住画笔，望着对面的风景假装在做画，其实目光完全落在了男孩身上。他悄悄地关注这男孩已经有半个多月，可每当回忆起初见对方时的场景，指尖依旧会兴奋得微微发颤。

那是一个晴朗的清晨，拉基蒂奇同往日一样背着装满画具的大包出了门。他明年就要参加各间美术学院的入学考试，必须抓紧空余时间好好练习。为了远离喧嚣和诱惑，拉基蒂奇一放暑假就回到了童年时住过的僻静小镇，只要不下雨便会出去写生，选一处阴凉的地方架起画板，认真描绘眼前的景物，常常一坐就是一整天。

大概是由于最近进入了瓶颈期，拉基蒂奇有些心绪不宁，绘出的线条非常杂乱。他略感烦闷地撕下画纸，团成球状扔进了一旁充当垃圾箱的纸袋里。再铺上纸时，一个金灿灿的脑袋进入了拉基蒂奇的视野，在阳光照射下耀眼得吸引住了他全部的目光。

对方是一个看着和拉基蒂奇年龄相仿的男孩，瘦小的身板上套着一件明显大几号的球衣，屁股完全被遮住，宽松的球裤一直垂到膝盖上方两英寸左右，穿着长筒球袜的小腿倒是不纤细甚至还挺粗壮。明媚的阳光洒在他身上，映得那皮肤呈现出象牙般洁白的色泽，一双浅棕的眼眸清澈而明亮，嘴唇透着淡淡的粉，教人联想起春天里漫山遍野的樱花。然而最让人印象深刻的是他的头发，实在太完美了。

拉基蒂奇从未见过这样的头发，宛如被神明眷顾过似的，颜色、光泽、长度、卷曲，每一项皆恰到好处，增一分减一分都达不到现在的绝妙风韵。男孩心无旁骛地向前快步走着，几缕金色的发丝随微风飘起，令这完美的艺术品更多了几许生动与活泼。对方就像一束阳光，照亮了拉基蒂奇原本灰暗阴郁的内心世界，也像一阵清风，吹开了那紧闭许久的心门。拉基蒂奇活了十七年，第一次体会到了所谓的心动。虽然是对着一个同性，但奇妙的是他很快就接受了，没有丝毫的纠结。

直到男孩的背影彻底消失在视线中，拉基蒂奇才转回头，而后发现自己的手心早已被汗水浸湿。他取出纸巾擦去汗，却仍然兴奋得无法自制。回味着刚才见到男孩时每一帧的景象，拉基蒂奇提起笔，开始描摹对方的模样。他一边想一边画，不觉在线条里揉进了自己的情感，往画面中倾注了满腔的热情及爱意。

第二天，拉基蒂奇抱着碰运气的心态再次来到这地方，然后惊喜地看到了那个金发男孩，几乎是和昨天同样的时间点。接着是第三天、第四天……经过将近两周的观察，拉基蒂奇发现对方会在周一至周五的早晨出现，具体时间是七点四十分左右。于是每逢这几日他就提前到达此处，借着画板的遮掩尽情地打量着意中人。

不过由于前段时间的连续降雨，拉基蒂奇已经有三天没出来写生，也就无法遇见自己心爱的男孩。一看天气放了晴，拉基蒂奇立刻出门赶到目的地，摆好画具静静地等候。今天的男孩穿着一件纯黑的T恤，衬得肤色更为白皙，下身是水蓝色的直筒牛仔裤。他似乎有些着急，看了眼手表小跑着经过，半长的金发随之跃动，在空中划出了美妙的弧线，让拉基蒂奇莫名地想起了爱丽丝梦游仙境里那只总是在赶时间的兔子。

感觉穿着比平时讲究，是要赶去约会吗？拉基蒂奇猜测着，心里不禁涌起了几分失落。他收回视线望向了前方的风景，忽然瞥见地上有一块红白格手帕。拉基蒂奇记得之前那里是空的，所以这手帕很可能是男孩落下的。

如今还用手帕的人十分少见，看来对方是个挺传统的人。拉基蒂奇走过去捡起手帕，发现右下角绣着一串名字：卢卡·莫德里奇。原来他叫这名字啊，拉基蒂奇心想。卢卡，卢卡，明明是个常见的男子名，放在他身上却出奇得可爱，就像本人一样。

拉基蒂奇觉得这是上天赐予自己的一个认识对方的机会，可惜明天是周六，还得再等两天才能再次遇到他。拉基蒂奇将手帕叠好，小心翼翼地收进了包的内袋里。

怀着忐忑和激动的心情度过了两天后，拉基蒂奇在周一清早就出了门，快步走到了那已经无比熟悉的地点。安置好一切后，他开始在脑中反复地演练等会看到莫德里奇时脸上该有的表情以及要说的话，想象着对方接到手帕后的反应——或许会惊讶吧，然后露出甜美的微笑向自己道谢。

来了。拉基蒂奇看了看时间在心里说道，身体不由自主地绷紧了些。那头夺目的金发很快出现在了视野里，但旁边还有一个高大的黑发男孩。两人专注地聊着天，看上去关系相当不错。不知说到了什么，莫德里奇突然绽开了笑容，比拉基蒂奇所想的还要甜，眉眼弯弯，嘴角翘起，明艳得令周围的一切都黯然失色。一旁的黑发男孩也笑了，伸出手揉了揉莫德里奇的头发。

嫉妒瞬间在拉基蒂奇的心口滋生，迅速地占满了整个胸腔。他多希望是自己站在莫德里奇的身边，多希望是自己的手在触碰那头完美的金发。如果是他，一定不会那样用力地揉，而是尽可能轻地抚上去，缓缓地顺过柔滑的发丝，仔细地体会每一寸的触感。

拉基蒂奇最终没有走上前，只是安静地目送着两人有说有笑地离去，不自觉地攥紧了放在掌心里的手帕。过了许久他才松开手，展开手帕细致地抹平每一处褶皱，然后折叠起来放回了包里。

这天拉基蒂奇早早地回到了暂租的住所，房东太太看到他时略有些惊讶，随后亲切地邀请他过会一起用晚餐。拉基蒂奇婉言谢绝了，背着包走向了二楼自己的房间。他放下包就进了浴室，脱去身上汗津津的衣裤，痛快地冲了个澡。

换上干爽的衣物后，拉基蒂奇拿出回来路上买的面包草草地吃完，而后开始整理今天的画作。和以往一样，几乎每张画里都有莫德里奇，并且只有他，没有别人。拉基蒂奇将今日的几张放进之前的画作集里，又拉开内袋取出了那条手帕。

红白格，是他们国家比较常见的款式，却因为绣了莫德里奇的名字而变得与众不同。拉基蒂奇拿起手帕贴近鼻端，闻到了一股淡淡的香味，可能是洗涤剂，也应该混合着手帕主人自身的气息。

原来他身上的味道是这样的。拉基蒂奇深深地吸了一口气，想象着自己搂住了莫德里奇瘦小的身躯，头凑到他颈间，嗅着这股从发梢、皮肤散发出来的清香，然后轻轻地将唇印在那片白嫩的肌肤上，用力地吮吸啃咬，留下了一处处或深或浅的红色痕迹……

幻想越发地不受控制，大脑皮层随之兴奋，拉基蒂奇感到自己裤裆里的阴茎在逐渐变硬。他试着压下心底的欲望，但在想起白天莫德里奇对着另一个男孩微笑的模样时，霎时爆发而出。他躺到床上半褪下四角裤，握住自己勃起的性器套弄起来。

青春期的男孩向来精力旺盛，脑中时常充斥着各式各样的关于性的幻想，但拉基蒂奇并不是这样。由于习作任务繁重的缘故他很少自亵，也是初次将特定的人当作幻想对象。拉基蒂奇一边抚慰着下身一边把右手想成是莫德里奇的嘴，那粉得像樱花一般的嘴，大张着含住了他的阴茎，被越来越深的顶入弄得眼圈泛红，双眸浮起了湿意。拉基蒂奇加快了撸动性器的速度，想象自己正一下一下地操着莫德里奇的嘴，在对方的口腔里肆意进出。

临近高潮时，拉基蒂奇想着自己会从莫德里奇的嘴里抽出阴茎，然后把精液射向他那头漂亮的金发。乳白的液体顺着发丝往下淌，滑落出一道道淫靡的水迹。就仿佛亵渎了圣殿里的神像，心底浮起了罪恶感，却莫名地感到兴奋。

脑海中的景象让拉基蒂奇立刻射了出来，打湿了右手掌心。他看着手里的液体，回忆着自己刚才的行为，渐渐地陷入了自我厌恶之中。虽然对喜欢的人有欲望是件正常的事，但莫德里奇更是拉基蒂奇心中的缪斯，而自己竟然想弄脏他，玷污他，让他里里外外都沾染自己的气息，留下自己的印痕。真是太罪过了。

走进卫生间洗净手之后，拉基蒂奇把那块手帕塞进了衣柜最深处，如同尘封上关于手帕主人的记忆似的，并且像是惩罚自己般地决定不再见对方。

然而上天却不让拉基蒂奇如愿。那天晚上，他第一次梦到了莫德里奇，在暗恋对方半个多月并且极力想忘却的时候。梦里的场景就是这个房间，拉基蒂奇坐在画架前专心地为床上的莫德里奇画像，后者不知为何忽然弯起了嘴角，双眸含笑地注视他不说话。拉基蒂奇忍不住站了起来，走过去俯身问怎么了。这时莫德里奇伸臂勾住拉基蒂奇的脖子用力往下一拉，让他压在了自己身上。一股和手帕上相似的清香传来，拉基蒂奇不由将手插进莫德里奇的发间，吻上了他的唇，而后伸进他T恤的下摆，摸到胸口大力地抚摩了起来……

醒来的时候，拉基蒂奇脸上的热度仍未消退。原以为自己的幻想已经够出格，没想到昨晚的梦更加……他望着自己撑起帐篷的裤裆，赶紧下床走进了浴室。

之后的一段时间，拉基蒂奇基本都待在室内练习，在距离回城还剩下一周时，终于决定再次出门写生。他若有所思地沿着路往前走，不知不觉走到了那个遇见莫德里奇的地方。

现在才七点二十分，应该还看不到他。拉基蒂奇想着，加快脚步走了过去。这时天空骤然转阴，没走多久雨滴就纷纷落下，而且越来越密。这场雨下得太过突然，拉基蒂奇没有带伞具，只能背着包在雨中奔跑，边跑边搜寻一个可以暂时避雨的地方。

在空荡荡的小路上跑了一会，拉基蒂奇终于望见了一个人，撑着天蓝色的伞自远处走来，身形看着有点熟悉。拉基蒂奇不由缓下了脚步仔细打量，发现竟然是莫德里奇。他的头发在雨天不如晴天时那样耀眼，好像多了几丝厚重与积淀，显得别有一番韵味。

拉基蒂奇知道现在的自己一定非常狼狈——浑身湿透，被雨水糊了一脸，头发紧贴着头皮……于是赶紧抬脚跑过莫德里奇，不料后者出声喊住了他，还快步走过来把伞撑到他头顶。

“你要去哪里？我可以带你一程。”

莫德里奇开口道，嗓音比拉基蒂奇想象的要低沉许多，和他秀气的外表相差较大。但拉基蒂奇认为这点使他变得更特别，并且相当性感。

拉基蒂奇努力克制内心的激动，平静地向对方道了谢，而后报出了自己暂居住所的地址。

望着他湿漉漉的脑袋，莫德里奇伸进自己的裤袋似乎想掏出什么，但很快就放下了手，小声嘀咕道：“我怎么又忘了已经丢了……”

听到这句话，拉基蒂奇立即明白他是在说手帕。虽然出于私心想将其留在身边，但这毕竟不属于自己。拉基蒂奇寻思着等回到住所就找出来还给对方，也算是给这段突如其来的暗恋画下句号。

由于伞不算大，两人的肩膀贴到了一起。拉基蒂奇感受着对方透过布料传来的体温，心跳不自觉地加快。他似乎闻到了莫德里奇身上的气息，果然和手帕上散发的淡香很像，因为掩藏在雨水的味道之中而若有若无。

心神荡漾了片刻，拉基蒂奇才发觉莫德里奇把伞倾向了这边，连忙提出他个头高由他来打伞，接过伞之后就往对方那边斜。

“我看到过你，经常坐在那里画画，”莫德里奇指了指不远处，“你不是镇上的人吧？”

原来他注意到了自己。拉基蒂奇暗想，顿时觉得前段时间的守候没有白费，可惜他俩之间注定不会发生任何事。即使顺利相识，暑假结束前自己也会离开，从此怕是很难再见。所以拉基蒂奇只是远远欣赏这美好的存在，在冒出那些出格的念头之后，连远观也被自己禁止了。一方面是自我惩罚，另一方面则是阻止爱意继续滋长。

不过这显然没什么作用。由于是时隔多日的再遇，拉基蒂奇感觉自己比之前更渴望莫德里奇了。当恋慕的人鲜活地出现在自己面前时，所谓的原则、复杂的心绪瞬间都被抛至一边，只想触摸他亲吻他，和他做一些在梦里做过的事。但拉基蒂奇最终压下这份冲动，并且平复了心情，用听不出任何感情色彩的语调作出了回答。

“我小时候住过这里，后来搬走了。趁暑假回来静心练习，明年就要考试了。”

“你要考美术学院？”莫德里奇仰起脸看向他，棕色的眼眸里仿佛闪着星星，“好厉害。”

拉基蒂奇因为这称赞笑了笑，嘴上谦虚地说着没有心情却十分雀跃。两个男孩边走边聊，裸露的胳膊不时因为走动而相碰，传递着彼此的温度。直到接近拉基蒂奇的临时住所，他俩才察觉到雨不知几时已经停了。

“事实上，我捡到了你的手帕，但之后一直没出门就放在房间里了。”拉基蒂奇站在门口观察着莫德里奇的表情，见他只是露出了几分惊讶，才继续说道：“一起进来吧？我去找出来还给你。”

莫德里奇跟着拉基蒂奇进屋上了二楼，走进位于东侧的房间。等待对方翻找手帕的时候，莫德里奇不自觉地扫视了一圈四周。这房间面积较通常的卧室大一点，连着卫生间和浴室。单人床紧贴着墙面，腾出了足够的空间放置画具。临窗的桌子上整齐地摆着一叠画，用两支笔压着，应该是房间主人比较满意的作品。

望见窗帘被吹得飘动起来，莫德里奇才注意到窗没完全关上。他不由走过去看了看，幸好窗户顶部装有遮雨棚，不然这些画怕是会被雨水毁掉。这时一阵大风猛地袭来，把笔吹到了地上，一时间画纸纷飞，慢慢飘落到了地上。莫德里奇随手捡起一张，看清纸上的内容后愣住了。

这上面画的竟然是自己。

莫德里奇又捡起几张，发现所有的画里都有自己，或走或跑，穿球衣的穿T恤的，微笑的着急的，而且每张的右下角都标注了日期。他诧异地望向拉基蒂奇，发现后者傻愣愣地站了好久才低下头，盯着自己的鞋面不吭声。

此时的拉基蒂奇恨不得能够立刻消失。心底的秘密仿佛被剖出来暴露在强光之下，无处掩藏。他的脑中一片混乱，好不容易才组织出了几句说辞。

“我观察你有一段时间了，你……你很好看，”拉基蒂奇终于开了口，像是感到不妥随即补充道：“我、我是说头发！实在太美了，所以我画了好几张……”他结结巴巴地解释，“抱歉，可能让你觉得被冒犯了。”

莫德里奇忍不住笑了一声，“你的头发不也一样吗，在阳光下非常耀眼。”

“不，这不同。”拉基蒂奇认真地否定，盯着莫德里奇看了片刻，鼓起勇气问道：“我想摸一下你的头发……可以吗？”

这要求不算过分，只是有点奇怪。不过想到拉基蒂奇是个艺术生，莫德里奇觉得也能理解。而且对方似乎真的很欣赏他的头发，于是大方地答应了。

拉基蒂奇让莫德里奇背对自己，右手微微颤抖着，以极轻的力道摸上了那头思慕已久的金发。触感比预想的更棒，柔软得令人联想起小动物的毛发，顺滑得如同上等的绸缎，还隐隐散发着洗发水的清香。他禁不住凑过去，在发间落下了一个轻得对方绝对感受不到的吻。

“谢谢你。”

只轻轻摸了几下拉基蒂奇就收回手，真诚地向莫德里奇道谢，然后将手帕归还给了他。这一刻拉基蒂奇获得了极大的满足，满足到即使关于对方的那些旖念无法实现也不再失落。

送莫德里奇走到门口的时候，他忽然回过头，轻声道：“我叫卢卡·莫德里奇，或许我们可以……认识一下？”

拉基蒂奇闻言先是一愣，继而露出了几丝难以置信，最后灿烂地笑了。

“当然，我叫伊万·拉基蒂奇。”

==========END==========


End file.
